1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glycidyl di-nitropropyl carbonate and poly(glycidyl di-nitropropyl carbonate), and more particularly, to poly(glycidyl di-nitropropyl carbonate) which is prepolymer used as an energetic binder for an insensitive and high performance explosive.
2. Background of the Related Art
There is a prepolymer of hydroxyl-terminated polybutadiene(HTPB) used widely as a binder of a plastic-bonded explosive(PBX) according to a related art. The binder is included in about 15% of PBX so as to improve a mechanical property. Yet, the binder is an inert material, thereby reducing energy of PBX. Hence, many efforts are made to develop an energetic binder for increasing the energy of PBX. As a result of such efforts, various energetic binders have been developed such as {poly(glycidyl nitrate)}(PGN), {poly(3-nitratomethyl-3-methyloxetane)}(PNMMO), and the like. However, they show poor thermal stability since the thermal decomposition initiating temperature by each prepolymer containing a nitrate group(xe2x80x94ONO2) as an energy group appears at about 180xc2x0 C.
Therefore, the inventors of the present invention has made many efforts to improve the thermal stability of the energetic binder in a manner that a nitro group(xe2x80x94NO2) is introduced instead of the nitrate group as well as hydrogen is removed so as not to resolve the nitro group by considering the fact that the hydrogen adjacent to the nitrate group accelerates the chain scission reaction of polyurethane elastomers in PGN.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to glycidyl di-nitropropyl carbonate and poly(glycidyl di-nitropropyl carbonate) that substantially obviate one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide glycidyl di-nitropropyl carbonate used as a monomer of an energy binder and poly(glycidyl di-nitropropyl carbonate) used as a prepolymer by introducing a nitro group and removing hydrogen accelerating a resolution reaction.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, glycidyl di-nitropropyl carbonate according to the present invention is represented by the following chemical formula 1:
[Chemical Formula 1]
In another aspect of the present invention, poly(glycidyl di-nitropropyl carbonate) is represented by the following chemical formula 2:
[Chemical Formula 2]
wherein a molecular weight is 2,000-3,500.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.